Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to accurately measuring clothing items and, more specifically, to recommending clothing substantially similar to clothing items for which measurements are calculated.
Description of Related Art
Consumers are faced with a nearly inconceivable number of options as to clothing purchases. In addition to those available in stores, electronic commerce has extended the reach of manufacturers and retailers and allowed the buying public to find brands and styles not available in local stores.
However, a typical clothing buyer is only interested in specific types of clothes. Locating appropriate clothes for purchase can therefore be more difficult as purchasers must sort through a multitude of products to find styles and brands that suit their tastes.
Given the voluminous options and increasingly e-commerce based nature of purchasing, one of the most difficult aspects of clothing purchasing is finding an appropriate fit. Different manufacturers deviate dramatically in size. A “medium” from one manufacturer may be a “small” or “large” from another. Further, even where manufacturers provide absolute measurements, such are not always true. Even assuming the measurement is accurate, the major measurements provided—such as waist and inseam for trousers, or neck and sleeve length for men's shirts—do not always properly capture the fit of an item. While some information is provided by honest sizing, the qualitative fit (e.g., slim versus relaxed) is difficult to discern from these generalized measurements.